happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Featured Levels
A featured level is a level that is chosen specifically to be showcased on the main PLAY menu that are hand picked by Jim. Featured levels are accessed by pressing "PLAY" on the Happy Wheels main menu. Featured levels are assumed to be levels of great quality, entertainment, originality or innovation, but Jim has not explained his system for choosing which levels should be featured. Some levels may be featured to showcase a new addition to Happy Wheels, such as DC metro station, which demonstrates the glass panel, and Viking Revenge 3, featuring the harpoon gun. Demo versions of Happy Wheels only feature a few of the first featured levels. Some of the more popular featured levels are BMX_Park II, Obstacle Course?, Happy Green Hills, Speed bridge, Laboratory 1, and half of doolie's Dawn of the Dead Series. The FAQ says how to get your level featured: Unfortunately there is no guarantee that every good level will be featured. Your best bet is to create a level that is fun to play, looks decent, and can be understood even by new players. A fun level is more important than a detailed level that is not fun. Before you obsess over drawing blades of grass, make sure your level is fun enough so that if you die or fail, you want to try again. Try testing your levels out with your friends or family. If they don't like it or don't understand it, you probably won't get a good rating and we won't ever see it. Your level can take anywhere between 30 seconds and 2 minutes to complete. There are no formal rules, so if you create something amazing, it could still be featured! Currently Featured Levels (In Alphabetical Order) There are a total of 136 Featured Levels. *''- I Save You Indy! -'' (play) *''--=|Obst. Course|=--'' (play) *''= Rap Battle 2 ='' (play) *''--= Rap Battle 3 =--'' (play) *-World of Mysteries- (play) (incomplete) *$1000 TRIP (play) *''1. Starving Hobo'' (play) *''3D OBST. COURSE'' (play) *''A large Satan eats u'' (play) *''Abandoned'' (play) *''Alaskan Fisherman'' (play) *''Alice in WonderlandX'' (play) *''An Elephant ...'' (play) *''AnotherDIMENSION 2.1'' (play) *''APPLE SHOOTER'' (play) *''AWESOME COURSE 7'' (play) *''Backyard Wrestling'' (play) *''Balcony Terror'' (play) *''BADLAND - Day 4'' (play) *''Bigfoot Forest'' (play) *''BladeRider II =A.I.='' (play) *''BMX_Park II'' (play) *''BnW *fix*'' (play) *''BOSS BATTLE MEDLEY'' (play) *''Cannon Town'' (play) *''Car Thief'' (play) *''Chaos City'' (play) *''Classic Happy Wheels'' (play) *''Crimson Forest'' (play) *''Cursed Mountain'' (play) *''Crossed Off'' (play) *''Dawn of the Dead.lv1'' (play) *''Dawn of the Dead.Lv6'' (play) *''Dawn of the Dead.lv7'' (play) *''DC metro station'' (play) *''Dead Space-HD'' (play) *''Dead Station Part 1'' (play) *''Demonic Asylum'' (play) *''Difficulties...'' (play) *''Downhill'' (play) *''Dragon Flight School'' (play) *''Dread Rocks'' (play) *''DRUGS'' (play) *''Elderly Olympics 4'' (play) *''Fatman Escape 3'' (play) *''GalacticBountyHunter'' (play) *''Ghetto Dunk'' (play) *''Goblin Workshop FIX'' (play) *Godwin The Goat (play) (incomplete) *''Gorillas rEVOLUTION'' (play) *''Gut Bus Extreme!'' (play) *''Happy Concert v2.0'' (play) *''Happy Green Hills'' (play) *''Happy Halloween.'' (play) *''HAPPY SOULS'' (play) *''Happy Wheels Future'' (play) *''Haunted Mansion 2'' (play) *''Haunted Mansion 3'' (play) *''Haunted Mansion 4'' (play) *''headshoter !!!!!!!!!'' (play) *''Helicopter Rampage (play) *INFILTRATION'' (play) *''IT KEEPS HAPPENING!'' (play) *''JERK SOULS'' (play) *''JETBOY-X-TREME'' (play) *''KING OF POP'' (play) *''L.A. Noire BnW FIX'' (play) *''Laboratory 1'' (play) *''Land of the Apes'' (play) *''LIMBO'' (play) *''LIMBO 2'' (play) *''Make Way! v1.1'' (play) *''MaToBaToo'' (play) *''Mega Slam Dunk ARENA'' (play) *''Mine Turtle Attack!'' (play) *''Mount Mayhem'' (play)(incomplete) *''Mountain Swings'' (play)(incomplete) *''My Shotgun.'' (play) *''North Pole Rush'' (play) *''Obstacle Course?'' (play) *''Ocarina of Time HD'' (play)* *''Operation Detonation(play) *Planet X'' (play)(incomplete) *''Pogoventure'' (play) *''Pokemon Adventure'' (play) *''POKEMON TRAINING'' (play) *''Portal of Freedom'' (play)(incomplete) *''Prehistoric Pilgrim'' (play) *''Prehistoric Virus'' (play) *''Pyramid of the Gods'' (play) *''Pyramid O'The Gods 2 (play '')(incomplete) *''Rat Rod Racing'' (play) *''Renaissance Ravager'' (play) *''Rogue Commander'' (play) *''Rope Swing King III'' (play) *''Rope Swings'' (play) *''Run Human, RUN !!! 2'' (play) *''Segwayball (NEW A.I)'' (play) *''Silent City'' (play) *''SnowyMountain'' (play)(incomplete) *''Speed bridge'' (play) *''string'' (play) *''strings'' (play) *''Sub. 51'' (play) *''Subway Rampage'' (play) *''Super Mario 64'' (play) *''Super Meat Boy 1-1'' (play) *''Tale of Zerex'' (play) (incomplete) *''Taken 3'' (play) *''TEAMwork MISSion'' (play) *''Temple Run'' (play) *''The Antirobics'' (play)(incomplete) *''The Banana Peel'' (play) *''The Seginators'' (play) *The Secret Code (play) (incomplete) *''The Combine 2.1'' (play) *''The Ghost Train'' (play) *''The Hotel'' (play) *''The Lawnmower Man'' (play) *''The Segway Race 1.1'' (play) NEW.png|When a new level has been featured, it will have this symbol right next to its name for a few weeks. File:2011-08-04 1119.png|''The mouse hole''. File:Theoffice.png|''The Office''. File:ElderlyolympicsHW.png|''Elderly Olympics 4''. Dread Rocks.png|''Dread Rocks'' by PhysX. File:Givememycarbackdammit.png|A scene from Car Thief. Defeated Knight.png|''Prehistoric Pilgrim''. An elephant indeed.png|''An Elephant...'' The sugar is the pokemon.png|A scene from POKEMON TRAINING. Aviary Photo 130692939082549877.png|Gut Bus Extreme! 2019-09-21.png|The Combine 2.1 *''The Legacy of Quezal'' (play) *''The mouse hole'' (play) *''The Mystic Cave'' (play) *''The Office'' (play) *''The Poacher'' (play) *''The Wild West FIX'' (play) *''TJF All Stars DELUXE'' (play) *''TJF Monster'' (play) *''TrapTrac'' (play) *''True Ninja Ropeswing'' (play) *''TX Chainsaw Massacre'' (play) *''Ultimate Payback!'' (play) *''Viking Revenge 3'' (play) *''WASTELAND 2'' (play)(incomplete) *''WeirdFrozenCavern1.1'' (play) *''WIPEOUT'' (play) * This level is featured twice, one is the original, while the other is the fixed version. Both share the same name. Trivia *On April 1st, 2012, IAMURHUSBAND played a 'prank' on the Featured Levels page. The first two IAMURHUSBAND levels (POKEMON TRAINING and string) had their names changed. POKEMON TRAINING ''became "POOP" and ''string became "74832174839274891372". *The levels are organized from the newest, then the weighted rating. *There are over 100 Featured Levels in the game (136 total). *When selecting a level in the user level browser, the blue rectangular button says "Play Now pointing towards the right" instead of "PLAY NOW!?". Possibly because featured levels are assumed to be the most fun and the "!?" brings more excitement. Although, featured levels can also be seen in the user level browser. *https://happywheels.fandom.com/wiki/The_Secret_Code is currently the top rated featured level with a weighted rating of 4.49, and - I Save You Indy! - is the lowest with a weighted rating of 2.18. *''POKEMON TRAINING'' is currently the top played featured level with over 96 million plays, with Crossed Off being the lowest at just over 10 million plays. *Many users have requested Jim to add a scroll bar to the featured levels, but Jim has not responded to this yet. *If you rapidly tap on a featured level that hasn't been selected yet, the light and the arrow will take longer to reach the selected level. *Featured levels that have been deleted do not actually get deleted in the featured levels menu, but they do get deleted from the user level browser. *It is unknown if the featured levels will make a transition to the upcoming sequel. *Featured levels do not show the actual rating, and you can only sort them by the highest amount of stars to the lowest. *It's possible for a featured level to be unfeatured, such as Crime City, ! ! MaToBatoo ! !, and Segwayball (With AI). Category:Featured Levels Category:Levels Category:Top Ten Most Played Levels of All-Time Category:Popular Levels Category:Features Category:Feature Added In the Original Release Category:Demo Version Category:Lists